El amanecer del Crepúsculo
by imr98
Summary: Tras un año de paz en el reino de Hyrule, la princesa Zelda empieza a sospechar que el reino del Crepúsculo no ha desaparecido de sus vidas. Junto con su héroe Link y parte de la armada de su reino, emprenden una misión en busca de una manera de volver a separar sus reinos, y esta vez, de una forma definitiva. Zant quiere venganza. (Contiene Zelink)
1. prólogo

.Zelda

Aún recuerdo las palabras que Midna le dedicara Link justo antes de irse. Dijo que volverían a verse algún día, aunque sus ojos expresaban que ese momento nunca llegaría y lo sabía. Ninguno de los tres nos imaginamos que los mundos Luz y Oscuridad se volverían a cruzar. El espejo, la única puerta capaz de unir al Crepúsculo con Hyrule, había sido destruido, pero ¿y si eso no fue así realmente? Tanto Link como yo creímos que ese reino desapareciera de nuestras vidas para siempre, sin embargo, no mucho después de la despedida con Midna, nuestros reinos se volvieron a encontrar. Esta vez, la luz no permitirá que la derroten, porque esta vez, atacaremos nosotros.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

.Link

Debían ser las dos de la mañana cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Me levanté de mi cama y encendí el candil para ver quién era. Unos ojos azules grisáceo me estaban observando fijamente. Su camisón ondeó alrededor de sus delgadas piernas mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

_ ¿Princesa?

Zelda corrió la cortina de mi habitación e hizo un gesto para que me acercara. Cuando me levanté y vi por la ventana, el panorama me desconcertó.

La ciudadela brillaba levemente por las luces de las antorchas, y al fondo, el horizonte estaba dorado.

_ ¿Qué hora es?

_ Tarde_ respondió ella sin verme a la cara_ Muy tarde. El Crepúsculo ya aconteció hace muchas horas. ¿Por qué se repite ahora?

Suspiré y la invité a sentarse a mi lado.

_ ¿Sabes que puede significar eso?

Se sentó en la cama, con cuidado de no pisar la ropa que yo había dejado por el suelo antes de acostarme.

_ No quiero que el Crepúsculo regrese. Quizá sea que soy una paranoica, pero después de lo que aconteció hace ya un año, ¿no crees que debería preocuparme? Cuando Zant apareció por primera vez, ocurriera lo mismo.

_ El espejo del Crepúsculo desapareció junto a Midna. No debes preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en mí, cerrando los ojos.

_ No quiero que mi reino vuelva a pasar las mismas penurias.

_ Si eso pasara, me tendría a mí, princesa.

_ No me llames así_ susurró_ Soy Zelda. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, y se supone que somos amigos, ¿no? Pues no me llames así.

_ Pues…_ sonreí_ Zelda. Parece que tienes muy mal humor cuando tienes sueño.

Me golpeó en el hombro, y poco después, quedó dormida. La arropé y poco después noté que me volvía aquella sensación que había tenido la primera vez que la viera (bueno. Digamos que la primera vez que la vi era un lobo. Instintos potenciados). Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y la observé durante un par de minutos, admirando la belleza que desprendía. Solo ella podía iluminar la habitación. Solo ella podía iluminar la oscuridad.

**Hola, queridos leyentes (y terrestres) . Quería pediros un favor antes de continuar con la historia, y es si podíais darme vuestra opinión sobre el título (porque es provisional y no sé si me convence) Si tenéis un título mejor no dudéis en comentarlo.**

**Una advertencia a este fanfic es que no tengo muchas ideas para él y me voy a retrasar algunas veces en publicarlo. Por lo demás, espero que os guste.**

**Hasta la próxima, ¡felices fiestas y año nuevo!**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

.Zelda

La luz de un sol anaranjado azotó mi cara. Abrí los ojos y pude ver a Link dormido a mi vera, con un brazo sobre mi abdomen y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Me aparté de él con cuidado y vi por la ventana, deseando que lo que viera la noche anterior solo había sido un sueño. Y así parecía: No había ni rastro de la luz del crepúsculo.

"Todo fue fruto de mi imaginación. Sí, debió ser eso. No debería quedarme despierta hasta tarde", pensé, llevándome una mano a la frente. Acto seguido, escuché un gruñido a mi espalda.

_ ¿Estás despierta?_ preguntó el héroe con voz ronca debido a su reciente despertar.

_ No_ sonreí_. Sigo dormida, solo que tú me ves sonámbula.

Link rio con sarcasmo y después se levantó de la cama.

_ Si no le importa_ dijo_, voy a cambiarme, así que le rogaría que saliera de mi habitación. Bueno, si quiere.

Me senté en su silla, desafiante.

_ A mí no me importa.

_ Vale. Pues me voy a cambiar.

_ Bien_ sonreí_. Adelante.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, y después me vio con ojos suplicantes.

_ Princesa… Esto es incómodo.

Solté una risilla y me levanté. Después me despedí con un gesto de mano y me fui.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos, dirigiéndome a mi habitación ya que si la sirvienta de las mañanas ni me hubiera visto en mis aposentos, habría problemas.

Todos los presentes en la sala murmuraron confusos y alborotados. Me recordaron a un corral lleno de cucos. Cuando el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, volví a hablar.

_ ¿Entonces hay algún presente que se ofrezca voluntario a acompañarme en mi expedición?

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera se escuchó una tos lejana. Solo pude afrontar la realidad. El Crepúsculo traía malos recuerdos que a muchos les espantaba la idea de acercarse a él.

_ Majestad, sin ánimo de ofenderle, no es seguro que lo que usted vio la noche anterior sea realmente algo de lo que preocuparse. Quizá lo que usted vio fuera un reflejo, o puede que la falta de sueño le afectase. Sabemos que con el ajetreo que debe llevar por el cambio de princesa a reina debe de agotarla. Será mejor que lo piense un poco.

Ese hombre vio hacia mí fingiendo preocupación. Era uno de los muchos benefactores de Hyrule, y aunque yo era la princesa, debía respetarle aunque soltara semejante acusación.

_ Disculpe_ dijo Link sentado a mi derecha_, pero yo también vi lo mismo que la princesa y creo que deberíamos hacer una expedición. Por lo menos ver si algo ha cambiado en el Patíbulo del desierto y alrededores.

Yo asentí, sintiendo una gran gratitud hacia Link por defenderme. Así que después de dejar mis intenciones claras y convencer a un par de capitanes, fui a prepararme. La ida iba a ser dura, pero no me imaginé que lo peor vendría después.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, gente. Solo quiero decir una cosa y es que el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré enseguida (o eso intentaré), y que este es corto, sí. Intentaré ir alargando los capítulos a medida que escriba si queréis que me estienda, claro.<strong>

**Nada más que añadir ¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

.Link

Hacía un año desde la última vez que visitara el desierto Gerudo. Parecía como si hubiera empeorado todo. El Sol estaba en su máxima altura aun siendo tarde-noche, y abrasaba debido a la falta de sombra. Zelda nos acompañaba como una más.

Aunque lo intentase, no fui capaz de no fijarme en ella. No llevaba su vestido habitual, sí no una simple túnica como la mía con unos pantalones blancos como los míos y el faldón real sujeto a su cinturón. Los pantalones dejaban notar la grácil forma de sus piernas y eso me dejó admirado.

_ La princesa está algo vulgar con esas prendas, pero le quedan muy bien_ me dijo un soldado que caminaba a mi ritmo acelerado.

_ Sí, si te gusta ese tipo de mujeres_ comenté sin querer hacer notar mi fascinación.

_ La princesa Zelda está lejos de mi alcance. No somos merecedores de alguien de la realeza.

En aquel momento recordé lo que pasara una noche, hacia las doce Todavía a día de hoy seguía sin comprender todo lo que ocurriera en ese momento.

Dormía con sueño ligero y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me despertó. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un sueño, como los que tenía algunas veces fantaseando inocentemente.

Ahí estaba la princesa, viéndome con los ojos cubiertos por lágrimas. Su mirada era entre rabia y tristeza. Se acercó a mí y se tiró, abrazándome.

_ ¿Princesa? ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ He tenido una reunión con la junta y todos me han llamado incompetente. Después de haberme hecho la pelota y haberme intentado cambiar de ideas, comienzan a insultarme. Hacía tiempo que no sentía que mi mundo era tan artificial. No puedo confiar en nadie. Parte de mi reino me odia y no sé que hacer para conseguir sentirme un poco mejor, y me es insufrible. Tú eres el único que cuando está conmigo me hace sentir bien.

Hundió su rostro contra mi cuello y la abracé fuertemente. Nunca antes la princesa y yo habíamos estado en semejante situación. Ahí le conté que yo también me sentía afectado desde el momento en que Crepúsculo y Luz se juntaron. Solo ella podía hacerme sonreír con su presencia. Ni siquiera Ilia, mi amiga de la infancia, lo consiguiera.

_ Debe significar algo_ soltó, limpiándose las lágrimas_. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el héroe y la princesa de Hyrule han estado destinados.

Miró hacia mí, y sin pensárselo ni un momento más, me besó. No pude negarle el beso sintiendo lo que sentía y siento por ella, así que hundí mi rostro más contra ella. Dejando pasar el tiempo en esa noche, ella y yo acabamos en una situación incorrecta, más no quise negársela. Aún recuerdo lo que sentía al rozar su cuerpo desnudo, al besar sus labios, el sentimiento de satisfacción por cada vaivén de nuestras caderas. Sí, fue incorrecto. Muy incorrecto, pero por eso cada vez que ese recuerdo viene a mi cabeza, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

A la mañana siguiente ella se había ido, por lo que no pude hablar con ella lo que había pasado, y nunca fui capaz de sacarle el tema. ¿Cómo hablarle a una princesa de que significara que hubiésemos hecho el amor? Nunca los dos habíamos estado en semejante situación, y después de haberlo hecho, no sabíamos que decir. A partir de ese día, solo pude pensar en ella con la esperanza de que ella nunca volviera a hacer eso

Era un simple héroe y protector, y ella una princesa, una futura reina.

Sentí unas palmaditas en mi hombro y me giré. Zelda miró hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios.

_ ¿Estás bien? Te noto ausente. ¿Quieres agua?

Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí.

_ Me vendrá bien.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

.Link

Cada paso que dábamos parecían cinco. El calor comenzó a descender, lo que alivió el trayecto. Cuando el sol estaba cerca de ponerse, al terminarse el crepúsculo y comenzar la noche, vi una sombra pasar sobre nuestras cabezas. No era muy grande, del tamaño de una persona podría ser, y reconocí al momento que era.

_ Es un pájaro Twili…_ susurré viendo hacia él.

Todos los presentes quedaron mudos, todos menos Zelda. Ella asintió.

_ Queridos compañeros. Hemos encontrado la evidencia que me era necesaria. El Crepúsculo ha vuelto.

Nadie se lo replicó. En el momento, una flecha procedente del arco de Zelda atravesó a ese ser y seguimos caminando.

Llegado al Circo de los espejos, los recuerdos de hacía más de un año volvieron a mí como si un cuchillo atravesara mi espalda. Fueron malos tiempos para todos, y cuando Midna se fue, me sentí solo. Zelda se quedó a mi lado en esos momentos, y afrontamos lo sucedido a base de apoyo mutuo.

Yo solo era un simple pastor.

_ No parece haber nada fuera de lugar_ dije observando hacia donde antes se encontraba el Espejo del Crepúsculo_ Todo está como el día en el que los reinos de separaron.

Zelda se adelantó a mí y tocó el pedestal del espejo. No encontramos nada raro en él o en los alrededores, mas ella seguía queriendo descubrir el qué traía a los monstruos a Hyrule.

No nos atendió cuando dijéramos que era hora de descansar y dormir. Ella quiso quedarse la guardia despierta, y eso hizo, conmigo a su lado.

Reconozco que me quedé dormido poco después de empezar a vigilar, pero cuando ya habrían pasado cuatro horas, Zelda me tocó el brazo para despertarme.

_ Link. Rápido, despierta.

Gruñí y abrí un ojo. El horizonte estaba color naranjado y Zelda se veía exaltada. Pensé que estaría amaneciendo, pero fue cuando vi otra sombra pasando sobre nuestras cabezas. Rápidamente me levante y pude ver que era otro ser del Crepúsculo.

_ He visto que ha salido donde estaba el espejo_ me dijo ella_, pero sigo sin comprender cómo pudo hacerlo. El espejo no existe ya.

No estaba despierto del todo, por lo que sus palabras me aturdieron. La princesa me vio a los ojos y comenzó a zarandearme.

_ Link. El que haya visto esto convierte que tenemos pruebas, pero el mayor problema es que no sabemos cómo llegan hasta aquí y menos como llegar allá.

No supe que contestar. Solo pensé que la situación en la que estábamos era complicada, y mucho.

_ No sé que decirte._ solté sin pensar.

Acto seguido recibí una bofetada que me despertó completamente.

Capítulo 4, parte 2

.Zelda

Por mucho que examináramos los restos del monstruo después de ser ejecutado y comprobar el pedestal del espejo, no hayamos nada importante y relevante.

_ Esto realmente me empieza a enfadar. La única idea que se me viene a la cabeza es que hay un portal en el Crepúsculo, otro espejo, pero es imposible.

Link vio hacia mí, preocupado.

_ Podría ser, pero yo estuve allí y el espejo que une a los reinos es el mismo, si no, los monstruos deberían de proceder de un punto de Hyrule diferente, creo yo. Además, la propia Midna dijo que era el único enlace con su reino.

_ Midna…

Comencé a recordar aquellas últimas palabras que ella le brindara a Link en su último momento en mi reino, y cuando destruyera el espejo, haciéndolo añicos con la lágrima que derramara frente a nosotros. Muestra de su gran poder, sin lugar a dudas.

_ Ella destruyó el único enlace con nuestro reino, Hyrule, pero… Ella destruyó el espejo.

Ante la mirada atónita y confusa de Link, comencé a intentar darle una explicación a mis últimas palabras.

_ Ella destruyó el espejo_ repetí_, pero solo eso. Solo lo físico. La magia o como quieras llamarle sigue aquí.

_ Suena inverosímil_ soltó.

_ ¡Y lo es! Pero piensa detenidamente. Lo que acabo de decir, en cierto modo, podría ser verdad. Es la única razón que le veo a todo esto. Deberíamos investigar sobre el tema.

_ ¿Sabes de alguien que sepa sobre el Reino del Crepúsculo?

Sonreí por una vez en bastante tiempo, y moví la cabeza en sentido vertical. Sabía que podría encontrar la respuesta aunque me costara tiempo y trabajo. La biblioteca del castillo, el lugar donde todo fue y es escrito y almacenado, debería tener el misterio que buscaba. Leyendas, historias… Todo tendría que remejer antes de dar con lo buscado.

Y al final, tenía razón.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, criaturas terrestres y de otros planetas! Siento mucho la demora, pero advierto que seguramente sea así durante bastante tiempo ya que tengo exámenes y estoy pobre de ideas. Para compensar un poco, alargué una parte del capítulo y, bueno, espero que os guste. <strong>

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

. Zelda

_ Lo que estamos intentando no es nada sencillo. Intentamos encontrar una manera de poder entrar en el reino del Crepúsculo por el espejo, del que no queda nada. ¿Te das cuenta de lo inverosímil que suena?

_ Me da igual. La esencia del espejo todavía permanece en el lugar. Hay que intentarlo. No podemos permitir que vuelvan.

El capitán de la guardia se apoyó en la mesa, tranquilo.

_ No harán nada. Sólo han enviado un par de monstruos. ¿Qué pasa? Siendo pocos no ocurrirá nada.

_ ¿No te das cuenta?_ pregunté, viendo hacia el suelo y el puño apretado_ Solo están probando el portal. Al parecer ellos pueden pasar de un sitio al otro, por lo que nosotros deberíamos poder hacer lo mismo.

No dijo nada, ya que la respuesta en sus ojos fue clara. No obtendría su ayuda, así que me fui a la habitación a seguir investigando sobre el tema, pero parecía que nunca encontraría la solución a mis problemas.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se arrimó y vi a Link entrando. No dije nada, ni el tampoco. Solo se sentó, cogió un libro del montón que tenía sobre mi mesa y comenzó a leer buscando respuestas como estaba haciendo yo.

Ese gesto realmente me dejó sorprendida y emocionada.

Pasamos horas y horas leyendo. Nuestros pensamientos cada vez eran más sólidos, y nos perdíamos entre las páginas de aquellas lecturas de siglos pasados. En un momento, comencé a leer algo que podía llegar a interesarme. Quien creara el espejo tiempo atrás, dejara algo escrito en él. Algo apuntado en aquel libro que sostenía en mis manos.

_ Lo encontré_ susurré_. Hay una forma de llegar al Crepúsculo, pero necesitamos del arma que derrotó a Ganon.

Link se giró hacia mí, perplejo.

_ ¿Qué? ¿La Espada Maestra? ¿Por qué?

_ Necesitamos reunir la Trifuerza, pero Ganondorf está muerto. El arma que lo derrotó todavía tendría que tener algo de él. Creo que la espada sería la forma de poder abrir el portal hacia el reino oscuro.

_ Pero eso es improbable…

_ Link. Por favor.

Su mirada tornó a una comprensiva, por lo que asintió y me agarró una mano.

_ Mañana partiré al Templo del bosque.

Sonreí, agradecida. Él me entendió y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola para poder pensar.

Llevó su tiempo, pero logramos descubrir la manera de poder entrar. Me hallaba otra vez frente al pedestal. Link se acercó a mí y agarramos la espada entre los dos. Acto seguido, recité las palabras que estaban escritas en aquel libro.

Algo comenzó a brillar en el centro del espejo, comenzando a expandirse hasta recubrir todo lo que hacía tiempo era cristal. Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que yo me giré a los demás, hombres y camaradas soldados valientes que quisieron ayudarme ya que ellos también querían proteger a su reino.

_ ¡Al cuerno con el Capitán de la Guarda! ¡La que tenía razón era yo!


End file.
